


Ravens From Hell

by Baitnate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angels, Archangel Kamael, Demons, Gay Male Character, Horror, M/M, Magic, Michael Bay Levels of Explosions, Pazuzu, Religious Intolerance, Summoning Ritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baitnate/pseuds/Baitnate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian, the town outcast, makes a blasphemous pact with the Prince of the Lower Aerial Kingdoms, swearing revenge on those who bullied him. Can his boyfriend Theo, with his newfound sorcerous might, save him from damnation? And can they both save their own from utter annihilation? The spells go flying as the gates of Hell open up in Ravens From Hell!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravens From Hell

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000167 EndHTML:0000076501 StartFragment:0000000457 EndFragment:0000076485

 

WARNING: Mature Audiences Only. Contains violence, foul language, sexual themes including gay romance and extremely light bondage, some disturbing imagry, as well as occult references such as numerology, angels, spells and demons, as well as semi-religious themes that may be offensive to some. That sums it all up quiet nicely, so if you are offended by ANY of the above themes, please go read something else that will not be appalling to your sensibilities. Also the youngest characters, Theo and Adrian, are 19 and 18, respectively, in case it needs to be said.

 

ALSO IN CASE IT NEEDS TO BE SAID: The rituals mentioned in this story are 50% research and 50% of the author's imagination. Attempting to duplicate these spells and rituals will result in you, gentle reader, looking silly at best, or tampering with spiritual forces beyond your control at worst.

 

 

ACT I

 

 

Once upon the prairie, in the middle of the land, there was a little town. It was a small little town, a quaint little town, a tight-knit loving little town. In this little town there was a little church with a Pastor named Frank. Pastor Frank was a holy man indeed, always helping those in need. He was a Bible scholar, not a scammer after dollar; he was the kind of pastor that would pester, until the sin gave up and sued for peace. He was a Bible-banger, quick to anger, stern of eye and creed. His demands devout; he would shout and shout and shout- when not out to proselytize the citizens he would chastise the denizens! For to Pastor Frank there was only one way- and there was no room in his town for a boy so fey-like and gay.

Here at his little church, as on all Sundays, the pews were packed, everyone eager for a sermon. They expected the love of The Lord as usual, yet lately Pastor Frank had gone sour. His words no longer enlightened but gone down deep and dour. He preached of removing sin that was in all places; by removing oneself from sin they'd experience saving graces.... That boys should play football and flirt with the girls, not paint their nails and do dances and twirls!

And she had had enough.

Elderly as she was, Grandma Anna looked radiant and regal sitting there in her Sunday best. Chiffon colored skirt and matching top, with little white gloves. Her glasses of blackened rims shimmering and her grey-blond hair shinning as it landed gracefully on it's tiptoes to her shoulders. She wore a silver necklace with large pearls around her neck, her face wrinkled, but not worn. She gripped her purse, straightening out her skirt, looked towards her grandson. She shook her head, a grim grimace of disgust on her face.

One thing one must know about Grandma Anna Chastel- she never missed church. She drank in every word the preachers and the teachers once told her. She loved The Lord and did fine works in His Honor- she gave to charity, and never sparingly. Angels blessed her hearth, and crosses hung on the wide walls of her home. She had books and tomes, an heirloom Bible and many apocrypha as well. This wasn't just another church-going woman with a sense of faith; this was a genuine Disciple of Jesus found in a blessed wise crone. And the little town on the prairie knew of her devotion and her knowledge of the The Lord.

So when she stood up, her purse in her grip, with her young grandson following behind her, the teenager on the cusp of adulthood following close behind, the Pastor simply stopped his words dead cold. “Miss Chastel, are you alright?” He asked. Everyone in the church, eyes of concern and awe, turned to the pair heading towards the door.

She stopped, paused, took a huff of air, and turned around, a content, meditative glance upon her face. Her grandson, Theo, moved off to the side of the aisle, for he knew that face well. It was kind of a big deal, for with that look, Shit was about to get real. “Yes, I am physically fine.” She spoke plainly. Yet her words held so much meaning.

Pastor Frank raised an eyebrow. “Physically fine?”

“Yes. But spiritually, I'm distraught. For I thought I was in church today.” She replied, her hands both on her purse in front of her.

“I... I beg your pardon?” The Pastor replied.

“I came here to hear something positive and uplifting, so that I might look upon the next upcoming week with awe and wonder at the Glories of The Lord. What with the death of George and Helena over three weeks ago, I keep looking forward to something positive to hear, to fill my heart with hope! Instead I get only a focus on Sin, Sin, Sin! I'm sick to death of hearing of Sin, so help me God!”

There was a sussurrus of stilled small sounds sliding across the seats between the seated and the standing in the aisle. Pastor Frank, stunned, adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. He held out his hand to silence the crowd, and spoke once more. “Miss Chastel, the world is full of sin. We have murder, crime, an abundance of perversion everywhere! And God is punishing us with hard times, storms the size of nations, fierce earthquakes and famine. I think the deaths of George and Helena, accidental they may seem, were signs from God! We need to remove ourselves from Sin!”

“I see your wisdom, Pastor.” Grandma Anna held her head high. “Is that why you informally banned Adrian McPherson from this church?”

The Pastor choked and the crowd was now in a gasp of murmurs! The Pastor himself could only show his poker face; he gave her no emotional feedback. He again raised his hand, but wrath was on his furious swift arm as he calmed the crowd to silence.

“Well? I would love to hear your answer, Pastor Frank.” Grandma Anna challenged.

“No. Adrian McPherson is not banned from this House! I never said that at all.”

“So Adrian McPherson lied to me and my grandson, Theodore? He lied despite having known us for years. Too what purpose, Pastor Frank?” Grandma Anna took a few steps forward.

“All are welcome in the House of the Lord, provided they accept Jesus into their hearts and worship Him as their Lord and Savior.” The Pastor sweated a bit.

“Ah, so when you allow your son to beat him up and call him 'faggot', 'sodomite', and 'SINNER', it's really an invitation to keep coming to worship?” At this the Pastor gulped. But Grandma Anna wasn't done just yet. “Frankly, FRANK, I've had enough of hearing about your personal vendetta against the boy. And don't lie to me -we're in Church, you see- that you're not using your position as our spiritual leader to abuse someone who flies in the face of your inflexible belief systems.”

“Miss Chastel, I'm not the one who interrupted my sermon!”

“Is that what you call it?” She said snidely, but her tone was purely professional. “I call that a personal attack on my own family! Adrian McPherson is my godson, did you all know that?”

There was another shocked gasp among the pews! Grandma Anna glanced around. “So excuse me if I'm tired of hate-filled speeches about Sin, Sin, Sin! We ALL miss George and Helena, but shouldn't we look to the positive side of things? They are dancing with the Archangels in Heaven! They have gone on to Paradise among the clouds! And all we do is mourn their loss -OUR LOSS!- And especially young Adrian's loss, instead of our own selfish sense of loss. AND, This is a chance to look around and appreciate how BLESSED we are to continue to live in a part of the world that remains untouched by dark things! We have excess of love and should share that with the rest of the world!”

The people were definitely talking now! Not even the power of the pulpit could have saved Pastor Frank from the whispers, murmurs and mutterings. “Quiet please!” Grandma Anna commanded, and the folk fell into silence, all eyes locked on her, and not the sweating man trying to preach the word of God at them at the altar.

“Are you done, Miss Chastel?” Pastor Frank spoke with an inflection of hatred barely masked by his professionalism. He pushed his glasses back up the sweat-soaked bridge of his nose.

“Almost, Pastor Frank.” She replied snidely. “I've been going to this Church for seventy-nine years, and never missed a day. I think I'm done, though. If your sermons focus only on what you consider the negatives of the world, and on hating them with holy zeal, then there is nothing I want out of this church anymore.”

“You're.... you're leaving forever?” Pastor Frank gasped. “I think The Lord might have some issues with that, my dear.”

“I'm not your 'dear,' Pastor. Do not address me in that tone!” Grandma Anna fumed. “And since The Lord is everywhere at once, with eyes to see and ears to hear, why do I even need this place? I love God. If anyone has objections, they can look into my past works to see otherwise. So I will take my leave of this church, Pastor Frank.”

The angry priest muttered, but was picked up by the microphone. “I see the Devil has been recruiting.”

There was a stunned silence that fell over the holy sanctum. Grandma Anna smiled. Her's was a brilliant grin, though. One that drew eyes to her like drunkards to a keg. She only smiled. “Funny.” She giggled, almost like a little girl. “Men and fools always invoke the Devil when they seem to have nothing else to argue their point with. I bid you all a good day, and God Bless.” And with that, Grandma Anna waved and headed out the doors!

Theo followed shortly, shrugging. “She's got a point! God Bless!”

 

***

 

“You WHAT?!” Adrian gasped, his eyes bright with excitement, the fork he was holding dropped from his hand. It bounced off the table loudly, splattering the stuffing around. Eagerly he reached to clean it up as Grandma Anna and Theo laughed heartily at his fumble. The table was a simple square of wood, scratched from the years the two boys had eaten at it. On it sat several yellow bowls of hunger-killing goodness; stuffing, mashed potatoes, green beans and cooked carrots soaked in a brown sugar glaze. Save the peppered porkchops on their plates, it would have been a good replica of Thanksgiving!

Sitting diagonal from Adrian was Theo, flanked on his left (Theo's) side by his Grandmother. Theo was quite the specimen, being in ship-shape with long arms and legs, as well as large hands and feet. He was svelte and virtually hairless, save for the short styled bit on his head. Small struggling sideburns tried to sneak past his ears, only to be cut down by the oppressive razor. He was brownish, dishwater blond with brown eyes. Here he wore a brown long-sleeve shirt that hugged his form nicely.

Adrian, on the other hand, was quite the skeleton by comparison. He was pale white with dark blond hair and blue eyes. His mop on his head curled and twisted like tendrils, never staying in one place for long. The boy had prominent ears sticking from his head. He also had a very thin neck that he usually kept bundled up in a scarf. He was always getting bullied and harassed around the town; it was the side effect of Pastor Frank's hatred, as well as being the ONLY gay man in town.

Well, that was a lie. The only OPENLY gay man in town.

Theo leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. “You're such a dork. I love it.”

“Not at the table, boys.” Grandma waved her hand with a grin. “Save that for later. Dinner tables are for dinner, please.”

“Sorry.” Theo pulled back with a sly smirk.

“But to answer your question; yes. The Pastor was furious. Said 'the Devil must be recruiting'. To me as well. ME, by all that is Good and Holy.” Despite not being Catholic, she crossed herself to defend her soul from the sheer stupidity of it all.

“Grandma, you're the perfect candidate for possession. Who'd ever suspect you?”

“Oh yeah, that logic trap.” She chuckled. “Stupid men should not lead the world's religions. No offense.”

“But we're not stupid.” Adrian remarked.

“Trying not to insult your entire gender, kiddo. More potatoes?”

 

***

 

Adrian fell into Theo's arms that night, doffing their clothes to cuddle better and feel each other's warmth, despite the summer's hellish haze. Adrian's little black briefs contrasted starkly to his pale skin- it also contrasted strongly with his dark pink nipples, while Theo, wearing just a dark blue square briefs, bit onto one of the nubs, making his skinny pale lover squirm and shriek in delight!

“One of these days I'm gonna have to tie you down and get my sweet revenge!” The skinny pale boy muttered before collapsing into the language of the moaning people. For his lover, eager and bothered, was sucking, vampire-like, on his neck. A pale pair of hands squeezed his buttocks in thanks.

Up in the attic, with the chalk and the scrolls and the tomes, Grandma Anna had just finished the Sator Square, the numerals for the Angel ready. Displayed in a five by five square grid, the numerals corresponding to their squares. Her notes were something of a mess, but they contained the numerological essences to complete the summoning, should the boys need it.

 

 

77 7 91 42 84

 

7 84 E 84 42

 

91 E N E 91

 

42 84 E 84 7

 

84 42 91 7 77

 

 

Around these calculations, encircled in two rings of chalk with three circles spaced exactly apart in the four cardinal directions, save for East. The East circle did not exist, for it was a pentagon instead; this was the summoner's circle, the fifth point facing inward towards the central nexus. Candles in groups of seven gathered in the little circles, their flames supposed to be lit before commencing the ritual.

It was a nervous experience; she could only prepare the circle, but she would not know if it worked until the final parts of the spell were cast. So she had spent several weeks preparing it, comparing her notes for just in case. In her scryings and divinations, she had seen something horrible coming into the prime material plane; something that would strike when she was no longer in town to protect against it. Thankfully, she had faith in her grandson. Theo took the magic seriously, and did not disrespect the rituals. In that, she felt comforted. She checked the final component, the crown. It was a simple woven ring of honeysuckle flowers, which she had preserved using her magic. The spell held, and the flowers remained their lively yellow brilliance- they smelled divine as well, being a collection of honeysuckle blossoms she had cultivated herself. In all, it was crown of brilliant brown and golden yellow. It was a symbol of purity to the High Ones, and one does not call upon the powers of righteousness without obeying their arcane rules.

She placed the crown on a small wooden table, and surveyed her work. It was all she could do. It was all she could do to prepare for whatever was coming. So she pulled out a shallow basin-bowl and filled it with water, and she scryed one more time- but it was the same vision. It was always the same vision. In her sight, she saw crows devouring the eyes and tongues of the wicked and innocent alike. She saw a vulture at the pulpit, spewing clouds that had emerald bolts of lightning arcing out. She saw Adrian. She saw him with a bloody knife and crying endless tears. And she saw Theo. She saw him with the stigmata- blood from his palms and feet, blood from thorns in his brow, and blood and water flowing from his side. All awhile, the vulture at the pulpit cackled with megalomaniacal glee.

 

 

ACT II

 

 

It was early dawn, with a cool breeze making the summer air crisp as the sounds of the trees swaying and dancing with the currents of the air. The sun was already high in the sky, with tiny clouds fleeing and skipping towards the tiny hills on the horizon, as if trying to escape it's fiery wrath.

The lonely cherub that stood vigil on the front porch, it's tiny stone eyes daydreaming in the honeysuckle, was the only witness to Theo helping his grandmother pack her bags into the car that morning. Finally finished and closing the trunk, they stood gazing out at the wilds, for the house in the suburbs stood on the boundary between the prairie grasses untamed and pristine. Behind them stood civilization and all it's fabricated forms. There was something relaxing to watching the sea of green swaying in the winds.

Grandma Anna hugged her grandson tightly. “Remember what I taught you.” She whispered as she rubbed his hair.

“Of course.” Theo replied. “But I think we're gonna be okay. Prophecies are vague, Grandma. I don't think we're going to have an apocalypse while you're gone.”

“Just watch out for Adrian.” She ordered, her voice grim. “And Pastor Frank. I get a feeling something is going to happen between them.”

“I promise I will, Grandma.” Theo smiled and nodded with confidence. “No one will mess with Clan Chastel while you're away.”

“Good.” Grandma Anna grinned. “Remember who you are. Especially if you have to invoke the angel in the square. And be honest with him completely. Angels are not known for kindness or mercy to lying mortals.”

Theo nodded. “Um, have you ever actually summoned an angel, Grandma?”

“No.” She said, clearing her throat. “I have never done it myself. I did everything I could to lay the ritual out, but you're gonna be going into brand new territory if it works.” At the mentioning of this, Theo gulped and glanced skyward in contemplation. A jingling of keys brought him back to Earth.

“It will take a couple days to compare notes and make plans. You know how we Angelologists are.” Grandma Anna winked. “You boys take care of each other.”

“We will, Grandma. You take care as well. Good luck.” Theo waved her off.

“Love ya both, kiddo!”

“Love ya, Granny!” Theo smirked.

“Don't call me that.”

“You know you love it.”

“Maybe I do.” She winked and smiled sweetly, opening her door and stepping into the car. The engine revved, and she sped off down the road to meet with her colleagues. Theo sighed as the cool breeze hit him. He walked past the little Cherub in the honeysuckle once more, heading back into the house for the day.

 

 

***

 

Hours later after dinner, they flopped onto the bed in Theo's bedroom, their stomachs full. “Sorry, Ugh made too much...” Theo groaned.

“Nah.” Adrian sighed in fat happiness. “It was Heavenly.” He held his hand tightly, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it. “It was a very lovely dinner, Theo. Thanks a thousand times for it.”

“For you, anything.” Theo rolled onto his side. “I love you.”

“Do you mean it?” Adrian asked, eye-level with the athletic boy.

“Of course. Swear to God I do.” Theo snuggled in closer. He wrapped his strong arms around Adrian's frame, bringing their lips together. Theo's leg rubbed over Adrian's legs erotically, with his toes curling and tickling Adrian's own.

“Do you mind if I try something?” Adrian asked.

“Oh? What you got in mind?” Theo asked back, playfully biting at his nose. Theo rolled over, bringing his satchel up and pulling out a couple feet of white rope. It had been cut into smaller strands, but felt soft and cottony to the touch.

“Someone's getting tied up?” Theo giggled.

“Well....” Adrian blushed. “I'd like to tie you up if you're okay with it.”

“You're not gonna whip me, are you?”

“Oh no!” Adrian gasped. “I couldn't do that. Not to you or anyone else. Looks horrible.”

“Okay. Then consider me your prisoner.” Theo chimed. “How do you want me?”

“Just lay down, hands in front.” Adrian climbed on top of Theo, bringing his hands together, binding them with loops before tightening the ropes in between. He then took the athletic boy's wrists and tied the rope to the headboard of his bed above.

“Comfy?” Adrian asked with a goofy grin on his face. Theo nodded and tested the ropes. They held strongly, not budging, and he felt the knots tighten a bit as he struggled.

“You're good!” Theo exclaimed. “What happens now?” He was grinning, being aroused by this new and exciting form of play.... Adrian slid off him, on the side of the bed, tugging off his shorts, leaving him laying there in a pair of light blue briefs with a white waistband. There was a large bulge in them, which Adrian gripped firmly.

“You seem excited.”

“This is pretty hot, actually.” The tied-up boy chimed. Adrian took his scarf, and wrapped it around Theo's eyes. “Hey!”

“You don't like?”

“Oh no, it's a nice surprise.” Theo turned to blind head to Adrian, trying to kiss him. Adrian locked his lips onto his captive's sucking hard and enjoying the taste. Despite the spices from their meal, they still found themselves both delicious. Adrian took his fingers, and tickled the peach fuzzy armpits of his captive, making him squirm and shriek!

“Gah! NO! Shit! AAAHH!!”

“One second, babe. Gotta pee.” Adrian kissed him on the cheek and left the room quickly. “Be back shortly, okay?”  
“Okay. I trust you.” Theo squirmed, maneuvering his hips around, stroking his erection against the fabric of his briefs. It was frustrating, yet very exciting! “Oh yes....” He moaned.

 

***

 

“You okay?” Theo asked when Adrian finally returned. “You were gone a while.”

“You've never had to pee with a boner?” Adrian lied.

“Oh yeah. Gotcha. Now come torment me! Holy shit this is really fun!”

“We haven't even gotten started yet!” Adrian giggled, quickly zipping the stolen tome into his satchel. He tried to forget what he'd done earlier, and tickled and tortured his lover lovingly, allowing his affection to bury his sins away. He kissed Theo's lips, then his neck, then his arm, then his chest, then his nipple, then his tummy and then his other body parts one by one. No love was lost between them, the two lovers in their little Eden.

 

***

 

Two day later, there was no one around to witness Adrian walking to the Dairy Queen's entrance. There was no one around to witness the black car pull up in front of him abruptly; this included Adrian himself, lost in his text messages. He jumped back at the sudden stopping screech! Out of the car jumped Jonah, a muscular boy with short military-style hair in a white tank top and jeans.

“Oh my gosh!” He scrambled around the side of the car to Adrian's side. The skinny boy tensed up; this was Pastor Frank's boy. “Oh my gosh are you okay? Did I get you?”

“No, I'm fine. Thank you.” Adrian tried to walk past him.

“Okay then.” Jonah replied. “Let's go for a ride.”

“Wha-” SLAM! Adrian crumpled as the bigger boy, who was a powerful linebacker back in high school, slammed him in the gut, then dragged him across the hot rough pavement to the back of the car by his ankles!

“Hey!” A shoe kicked him in the hip, and Adrian gasped once more. He struggled slightly as he was lifted like a sack of flour into the trunk, thrown in roughly. He lost his cell phone in the process, and shouted frantically as Jonah slammed the trunk shut. He grabbed the guy's cell phone off the ground, then SLAMMED the thing down with a force of a meteor, shattering it into fragments and destroying the connection. Dashing into the driver's seat, they sped off towards Church.

 

 

ACT III

 

 

Adrian screamed hoarsely, but the duct tape over his mouth held. He was bound by the wrists as well, slung over Jonah's shoulder as they entered through the back of the church. “MMMMPHHH!!!!!”

“Shut up, faggot!” Jonah roared. “I'm trying to save you, you fucking retard!”

“Jonah!” He heard Pastor Frank bellow. “Do not speak those words in the House of The Lord!”

“Sorry, Father. We've already stained His House with this heretic.”

“Yes, but that's no reason to be disrespectful.” Pastor Frank replied. “Here, set him down here. We'll have a seat and have a talk.” Adrian was roughly placed down in a chair, his arms maneuvered behind the back of the seat. They were in the Sunday School area of the building, but the desks of the children had been pushed away to give them a clear space. It was just a pair of chairs; one for the captive, and one for Pastor Frank. A Bible gripped firmly in hand. This was a man on a mission.

“Remove the tape. That was not necessary.” Pastor Frank commanded his son. Adrian winced as the silver material came off his lips. The afternoon sun shined through the windows, the brilliant colors of the stained glass reflecting the brilliance of the solar rays.

“What the hell is this?” Adrian demanded, and Jonah slapped him.

“Shut up fag!”

“Jonah, enough. Stay back.” Frank commanded. “Adrian, I'm here to help you.”

“What? I don't need your help.”

“Yes you do.” Frank put his hand on his shoulder, and Adrian recoiled. “You're in the grip of sin. I want you to get to Heaven like everyone else. I'm trying to help you.”

“Let me go! This is kidnapping, you crazy bastard!” Jonah started, but Frank waved him off.

“Do you realize what God is trying to tell you, Adrian? You need to repent and get help for your perversions and sick thoughts!” Frank put both hands on the shoulders of Adrian, firmly holding him. “Leviticus is pretty clear on men laying with other men! It is an ABOMINATION!”

“What do you know?!” Adrian roared back. “You KIDNAPPED me, you weirdo!”

“I'm doing you a favor, son. The Lord commanded me to do so.” Frank replied. “You've been polluting our town with sin, boy. I can't allow that. Not on my watch.”

“Give me an example of harm I've done, then.” Adrian challenged. The Pastor narrowed his eyes.

“There are no accidents, Adrian. All things happen for a reason. Your sinfulness killed your parents.”

“FUCKYOU!” Adrian shrieked. “WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!!” Jonah slugged Adrian in the stomach so hard the chair fell over, and Pastor Frank pushed his boy back.

“Jonah! BACK OFF!” The Pastor commanded. He turned to Adrian on the floor. “See what you made my boy do! And you're being disrespectful to The Lord!”

“Fuck you and your God.” Adrian spat. “You aren't a true Christian. You're just a poser with a need to control people. You don't really believe in the shit you spew; you just judge and condemn.”

Pastor Frank sighed, pointing his finger at his boy. “That's a grave accusation, son. Luckily I am a patient man. I will work with you until you're purified and free of the demon's grip.”

Adrian laughed. “Demons? Wow, that's SO ironic.”

Pastor Frank raised an eyebrow. Jonah also looked at him weirdly. Adrian laughed even more, and then, glancing towards the sky, he uttered three little words.

“Pazuzu Pazuzu Pazuzu!”

Suddenly Pastor Frank stopped breathing. “No....”

A shadow fell over the church, despite the cloudless sky outside. Jonah glanced around, looking for something to punch and kick, and Pastor Frank only stared at Adrian in disbelief, fury and fear. “What have you done?!”

“Well HELLO, Frankie! Nice to meet you again!” A terrible voice echoed throughout the church. It was light, articulate, almost gentleman-like. Yet it had sinister overtones that could not be ignored. It seemed sniveling, yet powerful. Slick and sophisticated yet terrible to bring fury to.

“Pazuzu!” Frank jumped out of his seat. “No! Go back to Hell where yea cometh from! I command yea in the Name of The Lord!”

“Peh. God does not live in this house of worship, you sniveling, spineless little bitch of a mortal man.” Pazuzu's voice giggled and gargled and gloated. “God abandoned this house a long time ago. I rather like it. It will be a good place to set up shop, don't you think?”

“BEGONE, SPAWN OF DARKNESS!!!”

“Oh my! My feather's a shaking in fear! Oh my, whatever shall I do! A false priest is threatening me! Help! Help!” The demon mocked. Then the shadows gathered, and formed a being of solid material. It was a massive thing, towering over eight feet. It had the shape of a man, but was wrong in many, many ways. It had a head that was not quite vulture, and not quite crow, but some horrid amalgamation of both, with sinister yellow serpent's eyes upon it's brow. Feathers of bloody coloration dotted it's body all over, with an oily shine to the beings six wings that spread from it's back proudly. They gleamed and as the wings moved, it occurred to Adrian that they were not normal feathers, but something made of metal- possibly steel or iron or some Hell-bred mineral not of this world. As the thing's bruise-colored beak parted, nine terribly tongues of veiny muscle and the color of an uncooked steak emerged. Adrian gasped in horror as the tongues opened their own mouths- they were lampreys! And they chittered, hissed and giggled!

Pazuzu stepped forward on his six-taloned feet, the sharpened steel of his talons scraping the tiles as he stepped. His legs, as well as his arms, were incredibly muscular, far beyond possible for a mortal human bodybuilder to achieve. His hands, like his feet, ended in talons, but his hands had six fingers ending in talons the size of knives. Yet, the most horrid thing about him was his engorged phallus; it was an eyeless snake that hissed and flicked it's tongue about, smelling the air, darting hungrily for the sweet-smelling mortal flesh. It extended itself, and it occurred to Adrian that this was Pazuzu getting sexually excited at whatever the hell he planned to do to them.

Pazuzu pointed two of his taloned fingers at Jonah. “You know what they say.... the Sins of the Father...”

“NO!” Pastor Frank cried. But it was too late. Jonah convulsed, twitched and shouted and screamed as he felt his insides boil. Suddenly his stomach burst open, and a cloud of hornets from Hell buzzed to profane life, stinging him all over; they emerged from his ears, his nose, his throat, his ass, and although they could not see it, some of them were forcing themselves out of the boy's cock! Jonah screamed something terrible and unholy, but his suffering was short-lived, and he collapsed completely onto the tiles. Pazuzu turned his talons upright and snapped his fingers. Within less than a second, the hornets fell to the earth and dissolved into tar.

Pastor Frank fell to his knees. Utterly unable to speak now. “How are you able to set foot on holy ground?”

“Because of your hatred, PASTOR.” Pazuzu explained. “You were so quick to condemn and judge. It makes your soul so delicious. I must thank you, Pastor Frank. You've made my job so much easier.” Pastor Frank screamed as the demon gripped his head, and the terrible lamprey tongues exploded from Pazuzu's mouth and drilled terrible bloody holes in the man's face! His tongue was yanked out of his face, and his eyes were just.... GONE.

“DELICIOUS!!!” The Demon Lord echoed.

Adrian puked horribly at the terror before him, and cried out in anguish. Tears rolled down his face. The sudden revelation that he had made a terrible choice to side with this creature became very real. Despite the death of one of his worst enemies, he felt no satisfaction; he felt only remorse and stark raving terror.

 

***

 

The text that Theo had gotten was so strange. It was not from Adrian. It was untraceable, and Theo found it disturbing. It read simply <CHURCH DANGER ADRIAN PAZUZU> So he took to his car, driving with all haste to the church. Something terrible was happening; he could feel it in the air.

 

***

 

Pazuzu held out his taloned hand, and the liquid life force of the two men abandoned their bodies, swirling around the Demon Lord as he moved his arms, chanting something in the Abyssal language. It was foul speech that polluted the air and made the ears feel unclean upon hearing it. The blood swirled and danced in the air, forming a spiraling circle of profane magic. Then, Pazuzu held out his talons, and turned them upside down, blades pointed earthward. The blood splattered neatly, defying all known physics. Only the outer rim of the circle had sprayed the red essence around the room. Adrian felt the hot blood flecks hit his face, and he nearly screamed when the Demon Lord summoned, via the shadows, the very book he had stolen from the Chastel family's attic. It hovered in the air, then floated to Adrian with the swiftness of a dragonfly. “Take the book, boy!” Pazuzu commanded. “And begin the summoning.”

Adrian opened the book, and found it to be blank. In Abyssal, though, and stained dark red like the color of dried blood, the words began to appear. Adrian found himself pronouncing them perfectly, which frightened him to no end, but he suspected it was his connection to Pazuzu that granted such precision.... He picked up the eyeballs, and found them slimy, cold and horrific to his sense of touch! He wanted to drop them like a dead shredded fish, but feared the monster he had summoned to this world already. Terrible were the words he spoke as he chanted:

 

“Tongue plucked raw from gaping maw

Blood from vein let fall like rain

Behold these eyes, your bloody prize

And now the fall from vaunted hall

These bones! This flesh! Consume it all!

Pazuzu! Pazuzu! Pazuzu!”

 

He felt Pazuzu's connection to his mind fade into nothing, but the circle before him bent and twisted as the laws of reality broke down, giving way to the laws of Hell. The bloody circle collapsed into the Pit, and a shrieking, cawing sound emanated from the portal in the floor. Suddenly, like a river of feathers and beaks, a cloud of a billion ravens and crows exploded from the hole! They crashed into the roof and spread out and about the room, flying through the stained glass windows and into the noon-day sun! They spilled and spilled forth, charging recklessly as they flew about and charged off to feast on the sins of the townsfolk. They were similar to crows, with their feathers in a jet black color, but their eyes were dead soulless white. They had greasy dripping talons and their beaks were red. They also screamed like humans; males and females, young and old- some even sounded like infant children crying for bottles of milk!

As they continued to pour out of the portal-hole, Adrian curled up in a ball on the floor, crying and sobbing and shutting his eyes, trying to shut off this nightmare. “I'm so sorry God! I'm so sorry.” He pleaded, trying not to gaze upon the unholy murder of crows endlessly spilling into the sky.

 

 

ACT IV

 

 

Theo suddenly knew something was wrong when he arrived at the church, seeing the flocks of crows and ravens and various blackbirds screaming into the skies; it sounded like thousands of people were being tortured to death at once! The birds crashed and slaughtered each other in a frenzy; feathers fell to earth, along with broken bird bodies and blood. The grounds upon which the church were built were soon covered in their corpses, some not entirely dead yet, but struggling to limp towards Theo. A giant bird, out of nowhere, crashed onto the hood of his car, making the youth scream in terror.

“Holy shit!”

Then the voice of the mad demon king from within the church resounded, filling the air with a dark din of dread: “GO FORTH MY CHILDREN AND FEAST UPON THE SINS YEA MAY FIND! THE HARVEST IS UPON US!”

“Oh no....” Theo glanced towards the sky as the storm of crows suddenly expanded and burst out like a black explosion in the sky. Birds continued to pour forth from the entrances of the once-holy sanctum, their hunger driving them to kill and maim their comrades in a hustle to feast on.... whatever it was they were hungry for.....

Without warning the entire flock converged on him, and Theo ducked and rolled into a ball as the birds attacked him all at once! The screams! The screams! They were unbearable and unholy! He fell over on his side as his clothing and flesh were torn and shredded; but he shielded his face. And then, in desperation, he recanted a simple spell, focusing on all his will on maintaining the words properly. “OHORELA BALTAN!” He chanted in the language of the High Ones “DODPAL DO PARMGI DE DONASDOGAMATASTOS!!!”

The screams! The screams! The screams of the bird-folk shrieked into the windy air! The birds were blasted back as a radius of holy fire erupted from Theo's form, blasting them to shreds of burnt ash and covering him with their profane remains. It was then that Theo noticed..... the glowing marks on his arms and torso. They looked like letters or symbols, and they swirled around in a spiral pattern.

“What the Hell?” He remembered a strange word from one of his grandmother's books, “Orinie” or The Markings. But beyond the name of them, he could not totally recall their significance.

 

***

 

BOOM! The roof of the church had exploded off it's hinges at this point, with what must have been close a billion abyssal blackbirds radiating into the sky! Inside he saw a six-winged demon with the head of a vulture-crow and six talons upon each foot and each hand. He gripped his chest and roared in pain, as if a knife had been driven through his heart.

“Pazrael.” Instinctively, Theo knew the creature's true name. As if it were familiar to him, despite having never met an actual demon, much less a Lord, before.

“Ah, you must be the Merovingian I sensed. You're just a fledgling; how delightfully delicious!”

The vulture lord stood regal and tall, wings outstretched. “but you should know I am no longer Pazrael. I am Pazuzu, Prince of the Lower Aerial Kingdoms! Overlord of Torremor! Lasher of Lamashtu, Assassin of Ardat! Vicar of Vultures, Count of Crows! Reagent of Ravens, the Watcher From Upon-High!”

“You're a twice-damned piece of shit, you nasty glob of spit!” Theo didn't know WHY he wasn't terrified of this thing; all spoke otherwise of his disadvantages. Instead, he was more annoyed by it's presence, as if it was an affront to his five senses more than a threat to his well-being. Seeing the thing towering before him pissed him off like nothing he had seen before! There was an absence of fear and common sense; he felt only the need to lash out at this abomination. “You're the Mayor of bottom-feeding Pigeons! Lord of sticks and rocks and empty air! Slayer of weaklings and lacker of strength and spine! You small-cocked rooster! You flightless fuckwad! You weak-beaked pussy with a shrunken deformed worm-for-a-cock! Go wallow in a cave and hide from His Almighty Glory, you craven faux-flying mole! You can kiss my ass! That is how I answer you! Flee! Flee! Flee before I am forced to smite you into silence and throw your rotting molting carcass back into the shit-pit of Hell!”

“YOU WILL SUCK DOWN THOSE WORDS!” Pazuzu roared in fury and launched his entire form at Theo; his hatred burning so hot his eyes became the color of the core of the sun!! Extending from him first, the snake-that-was-his-phallus struck first, but Theo grabbed it with both of his hands in a motion far-too-quick for mere mortal man.

“Pvrgil Vonpho IAD!!” He chanted in Enochian, and the snake SCREAMED alongside it's lord as Heavenfire blasted it's skull to pieces and lit itself on holy fire! Pazuzu flailed and shrieked and cawed, collapsing upon the holy stone floor!

“De Zildar Niisa!” Again in Enochian, Theo pointed his finger at the Prince of the Lower Aerial Kingdoms, causing him to be blasted back several dozen feet, both into the air and away from the caster, as if by an invisible blast of force. The Demon shrieked as he collided with the back wall of the church! Sending wood and stone collapsing around him! The rest of the structure groaned, soon to fully collapse as well.

Seeing Adrian come running to his side, Theo grabbed his hand and they rushed to his car. Pazuzu, from under the debris, FURIED and commanded in harsh words “REND THEM! RIP THEM! TEAR THEM APART! DEVOUR THEIR SHADOWS, MY CHILDREN! SO DEPART!!!”

 

 

ACT V

 

 

As the birds viciously bit, crashed and thrashed onto the car, with Theo weaving in and out of the swarm, trying to maintain visibility. The windshield wipers were gone, and the windshield itself was about to give way to the crashing birds! Adrian clutched his seat, trying to keep the birds out of his broken window. Shrieking! Shrieking! Shrieking! They tore at the frame and battered themselves on the glass, sacrificing themselves and staining the car with blood and feathers galore!

Theo had finally had enough! “OHORELA BALTAN!” He boomed, his eyes and body runes lit up brightly. “IAPLVRG BALTOHA! VOMSARG CAOSGON ADRPAN!” And with this, the birds collapsed on themselves, their wings no longer able to support them, and they slid off the car onto the road below, where the boys ran them over with sickening crunches and shattering sounds of screaming people! Adrian made the mistake of looking back, only to see the birds begin to feast upon their smashed brethren in orgiastic glee!

“How... how did you...”

“Enochian.” Theo explained. “I have NO IDEA how the fuck I'm doing it! It never WORKED like this before.” He swerved, just in time for a human being to come flying out of the sky at the car!

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” Adrian screamed. He glanced up, and sure enough- the flock of ravens had at least a dozen people up in the sky, their screams drowning amidst the birds own shrieking! One by one, like horrid bombs, the terrible demonic avians DROPPED the unfortunates down at the car, and Adrian swore they were now laughing hysterically at the carnage below. Theo swerved as a young woman came crashing down onto the pavement. The boys heard her final sounds, and they would never forget them.... Theo focused hard on staying alive while Adrian held his breath, trying not to vomit and cry from all the horror he had unleashed.

They dropped three at once, and Theo could not avoid them. Two men and a old woman fell screaming to the rocks below, and the men collided with the windshield, their weight shattering the thing into bloody glass that flew everywhere! Theo lost control of the wheel and they found themselves spinning out of control, until the car finally crashed head-first into a tree out in the suburbs. Adrian flew forward, smashing his head against the glassy dashboard with a thud, while Theo felt nothing but absolute holy wrath for these damn demons!

“Adrian? ADRIAN!” He cried, undoing their belts and shaking his friend. He then held him up, seeing the blood pour from the glass impalements upon his eyebrows, forehead and cheeks. “Monons Piripsol.” He found himself saying, his fingers pressed against the skin of his friend. The glass shards fell from him, expelled as if by Adrian's own flesh. The cracks in the skin sealed instantly, and the bleeding ceased. Adrian moaned, for a warmth and a comfort of the soul flowed through him. Hopping out of the car, and grabbing Adrian, hoisting him like a bride, Theo made his way down the street, hustling as the crows swarmed and swarmed above, the flock approaching with slow anticipation for the slaughter of the holy blooded one below them. As Theo spotted Grandma Anna's house down the street, he quickened his pace greatly, his strides unaffected by the burning in his legs. It was then that the crows attacked, slicing at him, tearing his flesh and attacking Adrian's sleeping form. He batted them away, striking back and keeping up his pace even as they tore at him and his beloved. He wept, not for his own pain, but for the fact that Adrian was being thrashed and torn at and he could do little to defend against the endless swarm of birds.

And with tears in his eyes, mixed with his own blood, he cried out in the Language of the High Ones; not a spell, but a plea for mercy. One that was felt with every word he spoke, for Adrian was crying out in his torpor. “Zacam! Lonsh IAD!” He cried, and the birds began to back off slightly. “Argedco Micalzo Iehusoz!” And he exploded. Divine light radiated outward, spilling into air like a shockwave. And suddenly the world came to life! And came to his aid. The trees suddenly thrashed their branches wildly at the flocks of birds converging between their branches. Flowers uprooted themselves from the gardens of the suburban houses and took flight like arrows, ensnaring the ravens with their roots, stems and leaves! Out of nowhere, squirrels, raccoons, rodents, cats, dogs and natural birds came to Theo's side, their teeth and claws bared on his behalf! Robins and hawks tore apart the hellborn cursed ones! Natural crows battered and destroyed their wicked mirror images in a most hateful frenzy! Owls stirred to life in the midst of the day and silently slew their enemies! The grass became as knives to any hell-bred raven that fell upon them, the green blades impaling them with absolute brutality! Juniper bushes and roses shot their thorns like darts. Soon, Theo made it to his house unmolested but still followed by the flock of birds above. Their numbers were endless; it was a near-hopeless task. As he approached, the honeysuckle flowers exploded to life, showering the sky with their yellow petals, which had been shot like darts at the offenders above. Ivy vines grew around the house, providing a living barrier to the unliving wood.

And Pazuzu saw this as he followed the trail of carnage. He laughed to himself; this Merovingian would be a delicacy for his palette. “Little does the fool know of the ruined summoning circle!” He spoke aloud and cackled madly, flying in lazy half-circles about the ruined town, surveying the torment and slaughter below. Yes, indeed, the Prince of the Lower Aerial Kingdoms was in no hurry at all.

 

***

 

Theo glanced upon the Sator Square his Grandmother had prepared. And he fell to his knees, his palms on the ground, his head facing the wood below him, and he cried in despair and hopeless horror, for the summoning square had been destroyed. He was not sure how he knew this, but he felt that Adrian was somehow responsible. The boy was the only other person who had access to the house....

He pounded the wood as he fell to floor entirely. He needed an angel now, and more than ever before. Would they answer an incomplete spell? He did not know, but seeing as how he had performed many small miracles already, he felt he should try it anyway. For when he glanced at Adrian, still out cold and with no knowledge of this terrible event befalling them now, he felt an intense desire to protect him.

 

“Cnoqvol torszvol chiso! Lonsh IAD!” He turned to the sky, his arms held high in supplication. “Ampedgha Drix Napta! Ardaphan Pazrael! Niisa Cnoqvol! Ol Zacam! Ol Zacam! Ol Solpeth Madriiax! Tonvg Baltim Pazrael Do Donasdogamatastos!”

 

He was shocked at what happened, for the ritual circle reformed, but the entire thing was made of light, not chalk. Gasping, but still coherent, he grasped the honeysuckle flower crown and placed it upon his head. There was a small cylinder of light visible, shooting from the Sator Square into the Heavens. It lasted only for a second before forming into an oval of spinning sunlight, radiating celestial brilliance throughout the attic. It took sprouted six wings from it's form, And it sprouted two arms and two legs and a humanoid-looking head with flowing hair. The Angel took shape as the light dimmed, but a radiance still pulsed from it, bringing a warmth of safety and comfort; the kind one feels in the arms of a protective, loving parent as a small child.

“Kamael.” Theo whispered. Indeed, the warrior archangel was an impressive sight. He wore shining platemail armor, one that reminded Theo of the old Roman Legions. But these were shining, brilliant plates upon his form. Sandals of silken silver steel adorned his feet, and his hair was auburn as autumn leaves. His eyes, though, were bright gold, but they were human eyes all the same. Kamael looked upon the boy, smiling at them. “I shall aid yea, Merovingian. Pazrael shall suffer for his crimes; this be mine convent onto yea. But first, mine person needeth a weapon. Bring unto me thine lover's scarf, Merovingian.” Theo obeyed, gently unwrapping it from Adrian's little skinny neck and giving it the being.

“I ask yea to bring onto me the crown yea wear, Merovingian.”

“Yes.... sir.” Theo didn't know how to respond, and was shocked when the celestial man laughed heartily.

“For I am a servant of thee, Merovingian. Never a Master of a Merovingian. Command and I shall obey thine desires.”

“I just want Pazuzu dead.” Theo responded.

“Though it be'eth beyond mine powers, For thou I shall banish the beast.” The Angel took the items from them, and his eyes began to glow. The honeysuckle crown became a shield of angelic silver, rimmed with brilliant glittering gold. The scarf straightened itself and extended, rolling and transmogrifying itself into a large pike of shining silver and steel. The hilt where Kamael held the thing was wrapped in pure gold.

“Amazing....” Theo gasped.

“Forgive thy destruction of thine house.” The Angel said, and stretched his wings far and wide. A swift current of air radiated out, shattering the attic and sending the boards, roof supports and walls tumbling down into the yard. The birds, which had been fended off by the forces of nature for so long, were now battling on the outskirts of the property. Kamael looked upon this, but his resolve did not falter, despite the dying all around him. Small birds, some born of the Pit, and some born of the Earth, fell in broken heaps of feathers to the ground. Kamael, though, had spotted their leader, slowly following the street down to the house. He took to the air. He sang a song of sweetness, devotion and love, inspired by the twin lovers down below in the shattered attic. Theo held Adrian tightly, protecting him from whatever would attack them. He had a full halo around his head, shining silvery light into the sky. Tears fell down his face, caressing the sleeping face of his beloved.

 

***

 

“PAZRAEL!” Kamael descended like a living golden meteor, crashing upon his sandaled feet into the pavement below and creating a spiderweb of ripples and broken cracks in the street.

Pazuzu gasped. “KAMAEL! Oh it's been so long, my brother!”

“I thinketh not, Scorned One.” Kamael responded, standing regal in the street with his shield of purity and his pike of love's embrace. “Thou hast met me far too often in heated battle. Thy will regreteth this day!”

“Ha!” Pazuzu cawed. “You're a weakling! A puppet and a snitch! You are not of your own will, don't you see, my brother?”

“I am mine Lord's servant. I asketh for nothing more.” Kamael spoke.

“I will wipe the pavement with your blood and make a cape out of your feathers, you lackwitted cur!” Pazuzu bellowed, hovering in place with his six massive wings and six-fingered hands balled into bladed fists.

“Thou speaketh a lot of smack. Or has thou not had enough infant babes to challenge thine might in recent years?” Kamael mocked. Although confused, Pazuzu easily danced out of harm's way as Kamael shot his spear into the air with the power of a thousand tornados behind it! The silver spear vanished high into the sky like a star among the clouds.

“Ha! Suck it Kamael! You couldn't hit me if you wanted!”

“I aimeth not for yea, Pazrael.” The Angel smiled.

 

***

 

The Lance rose higher and higher into the sky, air thinning and thinning all around it until only the void of space and the light of the stars were it's company. The spear halted slowly, coming to a complete stop in the emptiness, before it turned on it's head, spear-thrust-point pointed down towards the planet below. Falling falling falling into the azure sky it went! Down down down it soared! Igniting! Igniting! Igniting went it's halo, gathering force and power behind it as gravity guided it downward. Soon it was a silver fireball, a nimbus of energy forming a comet of angelic might as it descended. The birds below were not prepared, and the fires of the stars burned them something holy! They did not even have the time to shriek as the spear burned through them like a blowtorch massacres a bucket of butter! When it hit the portal, Heaven and Hell themselves collided.

It was spectacular to behold, and beyond all words. The shockwave leveled the remaining walls of the church, and the air rushed in soon after, creating a secondary shockwave that rattled the ruins greatly. But the portal, now closed, no longer sprayed unholy ravens into the sky. Fluttering, flitting, floating gracefully down to the ground, was a simple grey scarf.

 

 

Act VI

 

 

A raven, one born of the Earth, fell dead and bloody next to Theo back up in the attic, now fully exposed to the sky. They met their gazes upon each other, the little raven in the midst of finally passing on. It had been torn apart something fierce; blood oozed from it's chest.

“Gnovong Et Tavros.” Adrian whispered, and Theo held his face, gasping and desperately trying to make sure he was okay. He saw that a small knife was in his hands.

“Adrian! Adrian are you okay?” Theo hugged him.

“I'm fine.” The curly-haired boy whispered. “Take this. It's my Athame. Use it to kill Pazuzu.” He held up his witch-dagger for his beloved. It made was made of some sort of blackened, charred steel with green around the edges. The hilt was simple brown leather with an iron-tip pommel.

“No. I can't.” Theo protested.

“It's bonded to Pazuzu. It is the best weapon to use against him.” Adrian replied. “Use it, and you'll beat his ass back to Kingdom Come.”

“No, Adrian I can't leave you...” Theo protested once more.

“If you don't, he will eat my eyes and condemn me to Hell as his plaything. He's going to tear the clothes off my body, rake his talons across my flesh, rip out my tongue and have his way with every orifice I possess. That is my fate if you do nothing, Theo.”

“Why.... why?!”

Adrian closed his eyes, breathing deep. “Because I made a pact and this dagger symbolizes it. Use it against him! It will break everything, Theo! This knife alone is his connection -his anchor- to our world.” Adrian groaned and tried to sit up. “He's a being of pure hate and rage. Once he knows I've betrayed him, he'll be vulnerable and screw up spectacularly. This much I know about him.”

Theo looked down once more, seeing the ensuing battle between the otherworldly creatures. Pazuzu swung his six wings all once, stabbing and thrusting and pounding away at Kamael's shield, which held back all the blows. Kamael, on the other hand, used just his fist, battering away at the squawking Demon Prince with his shield while slugging the fiend in the beak with a well-timed hook!The boy had no time to enjoy the fight, for the demon birds descended upon them, eagerly pecking and piercing! Theo screamed as one of them bit into his hair, tearing the bird off and crushing it against the wooden floor.

As if by instinct, Kamael sensed the boys in danger, and winked at Pazuzu, who threw a blast of emerald lightning in his direction. Kamael's body, however, disintegrated into tiny flames, which upon closer inspection revealed them to be doves composed of pure Azoth- the Divine Fire of The Lord. They swirled and soared and sang a curious melody of peace and purification. Pazuzu swiped at birds, but his physical form was useless against the energetic, incoporeal creatures. Only the size of robins, the birds, all seven hundred of them, soared into the sky to confront the wicked avians servants of the Demon Prince, and met them in fierce battle!

The doves dove head-first into the demon ravens, blasting them apart in a sirocco of holy fire! The sky became a chorus of shrieking and screaming fiends waging war against canting and chanting celestials, with no quarter given! The doves, upon reaching their targets, destroyed the demon, and split into seven more doves, cascading across the clouds to find more of the demons. Each time did the seven doves meet with a abyssal avian, did they split into seven more doves, each with song uninterrupted and devotions pure! They sang in perfection union as one, for their combined voice was powerful and invincible! Slowly and fantastically, did the sky's colors shift from deathly dark to living illumination! Azoth met the Abyss, and the Abyss shuddered and squealed!

Pazuzu gloated at the skies above, shooting arcs of emerald lightning in fury! His back turned to Theo on the front step, facing down the wicked one. Theo picked up the tiny stone Cherub that always kept vigil over the garden. Although it felt wrong to destroy a piece of art, Theo had nothing else to use, nor anything more appropriate. His Orinie began to pulse and glow with immense power, and he hurled the tiny Cherub statue like a little holy football at Pazuzu's head.

The force was so great that the stone Cherub shattered into dust and fragments against Pazuzu's crown, making him shriek profane things and fall to one knee- the Prince in supplication. Pazuzu's wings shot up from his back, erect and shaking with rage. Pazuzu turned around, his beak parted and his lamprey tongues frothing. It was not hard to guess how angry he was.... But Theo was not afraid. He would NEVER be afraid of this thing before him.....

“FUCKING MEROVINGIAN!” Pazuzu roared, his voice deep but shrill around the edges, like a hawk speaking in a human's tongue. “YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!”

“You don't have the power!” Theo boomed, his eyes glowing with powerful celestial light. “I've seen your little spells! Pathetic and dickless as you are!”

Pazuzu flinched and his eyes narrowed into slits of red snake fury. “Oh really? I have not yet begun to SHOW you my magicks, boy!” Then he began to dance. At least, that was the best way to describe it, with six-razor talons clawing and clacking at the pavement, the demon produced several dozen shadowy orbs floating in the air around him, several feet off the ground. With a snap snap snap of each taloned hand, they glowed emerald-green and pulsed, giving off ripples of energy and humming humming humming to a semblance of profane half-life.

Then the Prince spoke the Words Deplorable- the Dark Speech itself, at a verbal speed that baffled the mortal mind. And the mortal coil of the world itself trembled at his fury, and existence shuddered at the horrible sound of the Words!

 

“Gradokrina'whoventenaa-hretheneth, Brithonetel-hoorudana-shekelvanaayuotonaythee!”

 

Now Theo felt afraid. Today was the day he died- yet that was not what he feared. He feared leaving Adrian alone with this thing to torment and destroy him, again and again, for all eternity. It was something he could not abide- his contempt for this thing before him was too strong. “So be it! Iadamanad Oroch IAD!” And the Orinie flared to a star's brightness as Pazuzu focused his energies in his direction. The Demon Prince of the Lower Aerial Kingdoms roared as volts of emerald lightning pulsed into a single lance of power and thrust it at the Merovingian boy before him! And Theo held out his hand, screaming in defiance at the energy storm that smacked into him with the force of a atomic bomb!

Theo could not breathe, as the force of the blast crushed him from the front, blasting against his single ward repeatedly and repeatedly. The air buffeted him as it retreated past his frame and not into his lungs. The runes of the shield struggled to stay up, with Theo's will and the power of his Orinie bolstering what they could, but Pazuzu's power was far too great!

The ward gave away, shattering like spiritual glass before the onslaught of the emerald lightning-like energy. “AAAAAAAYYYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!” Theo cried as his body ruptured and groaned and transmogrified against the tide! He used his hate as a focus, and it was only through this that he remained standing..... Theo felt, for half a second, that his body and soul did not exist- for he did not! He went ethereal, as if being fazed out of existence, but came back to full corporealness soon after! It was amazing that he remained standing and still realized, for Pazuzu had unleashed enough magical force to level a mountain!

Theo's eyes burned and his eyelids blistered into bloody tears, his wrist and palms ruptured open and blood spilled forth- save his right hand, which was burnt into a deep ugly onyx color from the melting dagger he grasped and held forward. His feet split open as well, with blood oozing thick. The worst were the droplets forming above his eyebrows. Little red raindrops dripped down him, and his eyes exploded explode as well. He took back the head pain when his side exploded, blood and water flowing. He remained standing, screaming and shouting at the Demon Prince to keep on using all his power!

After an unknown amount of time- for it may have been seconds, minutes or hours, neither mortal or immortal knew. His flesh was dry and cracked, his lips worst of all- crinkled and bloody, although his hand smelt of cooked meat and he could not feel a thing from it. He grinned at the Demon Prince of the Lower Aerial Kingdoms. A smirk of deviant defiance on his face.

“How..... how are you still standing?” Pazuzu gasped.

“Suck.... my.... dick....” Theo let the molten slag of the dagger fall to the earth. And then Pazuzu realized what he had done.

“NO! NO! NO! NO!” He screamed.

“DODPAL DO PARMGI DE DONASDOGAMATASTOS..... bitch!”

Pazuzu took to the air immediately, but the ground beneath him screamed open, the Maw of the Abyss opening wide to suck down it's favorite captive once more. The suction was powerful, sucking in the air, but leaving all things of mortal origin alone. Pazuzu was ensnared immediately- by his cock.

“NNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!” He cried, holding his form aloft along the rims of the Maw, trying to avoid getting sucked down below. His muscles strained heavily, but he defiantly withheld. His wings folded onto him, being too heavy for him to hold up or flap. His eyes showed only fury, and his lamprey tongues wailed and flailed!

Theo fell backwards, too exhausted to stand, and fell into the arms of his lover. Adrian held him up, and Theo inhaled his scent heartily. “I love you.” He uttered the words.

“I love you too.” Theo felt himself being lowered to the pavement. Then he saw Adrian with a bottle of wine and a cup. It was the same wine they had had at supper the last time they ate together. Eager to taste it, Theo had drank a gulp directly from that bottle.... turns out, Adrian was pretty keen-minded on remembering important details. Like what was served at their lovely supper, and that his lover was blessed by God Almighty.

“Adrian! My servant! All will be forgiven, I promise!” Pazuzu wailed. “Release me from this torment! Please!”

Adrian instead poured himself a glass of wine, and held the cup in his left hand. It was a simple crystal tumbler, more for scotch than for wine. “I love wine.” He said simply.

“ADRIAN! DAMN YOU RELEASE ME FROM THE MAW!” Pazuzu roared.

“Shut up!” Adrian commanded. “And drink of this, for it is my lover's blood!” He threw the glass at the demon's face, with the wine hitting the flesh of the serpent's eyes. And it dissolved it like a foul acid, with frothing black blood seeping heavily from the missing muscle. Pazuzu's eyes, in a disgustingly vulgar display, seeped into liquid, and emerging from them each was an army of white spiders that crawled and creeped and skittered and scattered across the Demon Lord's body, each biting and nibbling and tasting and devouring his sinful flesh! Pazuzu screamed profanities galore! No longer invoking the English Language, he uttered deplorable things best left unwritten, for they were foul beyond all decency, even for a Demon!

“YOU'LL PAY! YOU'LL PAY!” Pazuzu shrieked.

Adrian splashed Pazuzu again, after pouring another glass. This time the Demon's right hand buckled, unable to hold him up and withstand the pain. Pazuzu's spine snapped, being his unnatural body in an unnatural direction and causing his torso to enter onto Hell first, with his legs dragging lazily and lifelessly behind him. He gripped the stones, but his talons could find nothing to secure him.

“NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

And the Maw clamped it's sated mouth shut and vanished into the void once more. And all was silent and at peace.

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another DeviantArt migrant. Winner of the Distressed Gentlemen's June (or July i can't remember) contest. Theme: Magic.
> 
> Also tagging this as Explicit just in case. Playing it safe, although I think this work is more "mature."
> 
> Theo: http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc469/Baitnate25/Theo.jpg  
> Adrian: http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc469/Baitnate25/Adrian.jpg  
> Grandma Anna: http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc469/Baitnate25/GrandmaAnnie.jpg  
> Pastor Frank: http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc469/Baitnate25/PastorFrank.jpg


End file.
